


The 118th times I tried

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Have you ever seen Johnny Loughran sad or even in raging anger? Well Sad yes. But angry no. Drac never seen Johnny that way. Only thing he sees in him is Happiness. Why is that? And one night. Drac found Johnny in the rooftop without the Red-head knowing and he found the other side of Johnny. The one without the mask of Happiness but with Sadness and Anger.





	The 118th times I tried

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is in different category. But Why not grow another branch on my tree?
> 
> OKAY LETS DO THIS!

Johnny Loughran. Just take a look at him and define him. What do you see? You can define him as a 'Happy-go-lucky' person, Silly, and all you can see in him is Joy. Right? It's just in a very few times you'll see him Sad.

"Oh He's so adorable little monster!" The group cheered at the reunion of Gorgoyles. Beralus is the daughter of Estonia and Ukraine and she's the wife of Valerian and the mom of Poland.

Belarus smiled apologetically with a British accent, "I'm sorry Mother. Our flight is delayed-"

Estonia, the mother, frowned before her daughter could even fininsh. "Oh no that's alright Honey."

"Better late that never to see this little chops!" Ukraine, the father, carried Poland in his arms while the little boy giggled.

Ting!* The ring snapped Dracula's gaze from the family and look around the place for the sound. Ting*. His gaze only landed on Johnny, smiling at his phone before he hurried to the stairs heading to who knows where. 

In Dracula's suspicion, he morphed into a bat and followed the Red-head without him knowing. Johnny was so occupied on typing on his phone to he notice Drac had followed him up to the roof.

'Roof? In any place in this hotel, Why would Johnny be in the roof?' Drac questioned in his mind.

Johnny sat on the roof before bringing his phone on his ear. He looked behind him if anyone was following him but Drac hid behind the chimney before he could even see him.

After the second ring, the person on Johnny's phone answered. "Hey Dad."

Drac frowned as he listened to their conversation. Thanks to his enhanced senses, he could hear it clearly. And thanks to his morphing powers, the bat had a dark color fur that camouflaged on the chimney.

Johnny signed deeply before continuing. "Up for some bonding with your family. I heard your Boss gave you a Vacation leave."

He signed again. "I'll bring Dennis and Mavey will be great, Right?"

The person - known as Johnny's dad - groaned in frustration before answering. "Johnny, I had an appointment with my boss during the leave."

Drac could sense Johnny frown and look at the sky, mad. "Dad! During the leave? It's a leave from your job and that includes appointments. I think your Boss is abusing you."

The Red-head tapped his fingers on the roof, waiting for his answer. His Dad signed and his next statement made a crack on Johnny's heart. "It's my choice Johnny."

He rubbed his forehead. "Oh come on. I know you love your job but you had to be with your family sometimes."

"Johnny stop it." His father stenly said.

"I mean it Dad." 

"Just stop it." 

"Oh come on." Johnny begged.

"JOHNNY JUST STOP IT!"

The sudden burst on his Father's voice shook both him and Drac. 

"Stop asking me. And don't ignore the fact that you asked me this too many times since you're a kid. It's getting too annoying."

Drac could see Johnny's knuckled whitened beside him. But still he tried. 

Johnny sniffed, "I - I just wanted to tell you that if you wanted something fun. I'm here."

"Then I don't need it!" 

"When you rest maybe You'll need it." Johnny huffed a laugh between his tears. "And that would Mom want for you."

"What did I just tell you?"

"And don't be too workaholic please." Begged Johnny. "We still need you."

"Then don't be such a waiting jerk."

That made Johnny look at the sky in shock. "What?"

"Don't you had nothing else to do." His dad hissed.

The human clasped his eyes shut, letting his tears roll down on his cheeks more. "I just cared about you." 

"Johnny-"

He shook his head. "N - no stop you're right. I get it. I am really a Jerk. Why am I even wasting time calling you every week?"

He leaned forward and gripped hard on his phone, voice filled with anger. "So starting right 'now' You get your wish I'm not calling you anymore. Just enjoy your Freaking job."

"Johnny-"

"I got to go and you might be late on your appointment."

"Wait-"

"JUST GO!" Johnny shouted to his cell before throwing it on the chimney wall where Drac is.

The vampire hid behind the wall more as the thing that Johnny threw, launched at the chimney and got smashed into pieces. The phone that is in one piece earlier is now broken. Like the human's heart.

Johnny gave the smashed phone a quick and teary glance before turning his gaze back to the sky, deep in thought. He rubbed his eyes and cursed under his breath, "That phone was on discount."

Well that actually not the reason why he was crying. Not at all.

Johnny buried his face on both his palms while his tears start to seep out between his fingers.

Drac morphed back into human form and sat beside him, thinking maybe he could actually help him.

"Johnny."

The human yelped in shock with his soaked in tears hands went all defence mode. He looked at the vampire, annoyed. "Can you monsters stop doing that?"

"Sorry." Drac replied apologetically and Johnny nodded. The vampire didn't like that the human kept his face away from him and arms crossed, still trying to hide his emotions.

The two kept quiet, only the quiet sniffs on Johnny was heard.

After a couple of seconds, Johnny cleared his throat and looked at Drac with the corner of his eye and head lowered, "Um… What are you doing here?"

"I followed you up here." Drac replied.

He frowned. "Why?"

The vampire just shrugged. He really didn't know why.

Johnny cleared his throat and giving his broken phone a quick glance. "That's my Dad."

He gulped and wiped the tear on his cheek. "He... uh He's my dad."

The Red-head frowned, dumbstruck at the what he just said.

Drac frowned. "You just said that."

He signed. "I know. As I was saying, Dad is a real workaholic."

"I heard everything."

He looked at the vampire, puzzled. Until he figured out. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Oh right vampires had strong hearing. Okay. Like Dad said, I had been asking him to bond with me and his family ever since I was little."

"How many times?"

"117th times. That is the 118th time I tried to ask him."

The vampire frowned. "Vhy you try so hard?"

He signed again. "I care about him. I don't want him to waste his life on a job."

"How about your brothers? Do they try too?"

He shook his head, "They tried too but they just got caught up to their own lives since Mom died."

"Don't give up on him."

Johnny signed, "I don't think I could do that. He changed too much after…" He can't get to say 'Mom died' again but instead. "… You know."

"Your Father is in pain. Giving up on him is just making it worse."

The Red-head frowned, deep in thought. 

"Helping him and not giving up on him is the best thing you can do." Drac frowned, "Is that why you don't want to leave the hotel and getting a normal job?"

Johnny snorted a laugh. "You got it all figured. I don't want to be like him to Dennis. I don't want to miss anything."

"Then invite your father to the hotel."

"I'll try." The human smiled.

"Okay. Do My Mavey-Wavey know about this?"

"Yeah that's why she understands."

Drac nodded and Johnny beamed at him, having something fun on his mind. "Up for some Flying Table Racing."

"Oh you know I am Einstein." 

Then they both sprinted - having Drac as the lead of course - to call for Mavis, Dennis and the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the reason why I did this is because I kept having a question in my mind 'Why one of Johnny's dislikes is leaving the Hotel and having a normal human job?' I mean there's gotta be a reason why (So maybe I found the answer). So yea If you had that question I hope I answered it.
> 
> And guys if you're in a middle of a Loss and grief like you know the Dad (Johnny's dad in the story) Don't bottle yourself up in the emotion. Being with your family will help. Lol I got this from some movie not from my life (I hope it helps)
> 
> This story (or one-shot) can be not that interesting because When I'm starting to write this all I know is Johnny's Dad is Workaholic (and in pain), Drac following Johnny to the roof top, spying on him, Johnny is in the phone call that ends up for him to be angry (and smashing the poor phone) and I Dont know what would Drac say to him as a Inspirational speech then I just ended with up with this. So I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> And the 'Vhy' on Drac is not an accident. I did it on purpose for his accent.


End file.
